Vegeta
Scouter= |-|Oozaru= |-|Base = |-|SSJ = |-|SSJ:G2 = |-|SSJ2 = |-|Majin SSJ2= |-|SSJB = Summary Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans. Was raised on Vegeta until Freeza destroyed it, then for years he was brainwashed into fighting for Freeza, which made him one day fight Goku, which changed his life forever Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | Low 4-C | At least High 4-C | At Least 4-B, likely 4-A | Unknown | At least 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Vegeta, Prince of Saiya-jins (or Saiyans) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Classification: Alien/Saiya-jin (Saiyan in the English Adaptations) Age: Around 60 by the end of the series Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, flight, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, incredible willpower (was able to resist being turned into a Majin by Babidi), the ability to move in gravity hundreds of times greater than the Earth’s, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively, and offensively, energy sensing, can transform to increase his power even further (either to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a smaller boost in strength and speed or can use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 2 for a boost in all of his stats), power that increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries, the ability to self-destruct | Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", regeneration (mid-low) Weaknesses: Can’t survive in the vacuum of space, dangerous overconfidence, prone to letting his pride override his common sense Destructive Capacity: Planet level (superior to Piccolo, who blew up the moon with energy nearing planet level) | Small star level+ (on par with Second and Third form Freeza, also threatened to blow up Namek) | At least Large star level+ | At least Solar System level+, likely Multi-Solar System level | Unknown | At least Universe level | Universe level+ Range: Millions of kilometers | Millions of kilometers | Millions of kilometers | Millions of kilometers | Millions of kilometers | Universal+ Speed: FTL+ (he was able to keep up with a Kaioken Goku), much higher projectile/reaction speed (Piccolo's blast reached the moon in a matter of seconds, and Gohan was capable of dodging his own Ki blasts) | Massively FTL+ Durability: Planet level (superior to Piccolo, who blew up the moon with energy nearing planet level) | Small star level+ (on par with Second and Third form Freeza, also threatened to blow up Namek) | At least Large star level+ | At least Solar System level+, likely Multi-Solar System level | Unknown | At least Universe level | Universe level+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class NJ+ (the single strongest character during the Saiyan Saga) | At least Class NJ+, likely Class XJ+ | At least Class XJ+ (comparable to Trunks) | At least Class Solar System+, likely higher | Possibly class Multi-Galactic (possibly PIS) | At least Class Multi Galactic+, possibly Universe Class+ (the far weaker SSJ God Goku can endanger the entire universe just through the clashes of his blows alone) | Multi-Universal Class Stamina: Inhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiya-jin forms (can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights), significantly decreases upon reaching Super Saiya-jin 2Standard Equipment: Previously had an object called a scouter that read the Battle-Power of opponents. This became obsolete when he learned to sense ki. Saiya-jin armor (an incredible flexible armor that can withstand large amounts of stress) Intelligence: Years of experience fighting powerful and diverse enemies, master of combat tactics and a sneaky fighter. Key: Saiyan saga | Namek Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Battle of Gods arc | Fukkatsu No F and Universe 6 arcs | Future trunks arc Category:God Category:Saiyan Category:Former Evil Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:God KI users Category:Brief Family Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:KI users Category:Martial Artist Category:Married Category:Master Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mentor Category:Z-fighters Category:Alive Category:Can Transform Category:Can turn super saiyan Category:Primary Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Aliens Category:Universe 7 Characters